These Are The Days
by MrsLJG5
Summary: Special Agent Gibbs proposed marriage to girlfriend Suzanne McNamara, which she accepted. There are obstacles to overcome in order to make their dream a reality. Jethro finally marries! Note: Sensual themes-husband and wife making love. Detailed but not explicit.
1. All Grown Up

"How's Suzanne, Boss?" Tim asked.

Jethro looked forward to learning everything about his wife-to-be. She spent a month away from MTAC in physical therapy. Susan stayed for two weeks. She was recently cleared to return but on light duty. Suzanne spent two weeks at Gibbs' residence, continuing to recuperate. Gibbs suggested living together; Suzanne said no. The pay increase was an incentive, with a salary that allowed her to do some cosmetic changes to her town home and place finishing touches on her car. She finally had an opportunity to drive her baby, the 1967 Karmann Ghia, Cherry Red to work.

"Boss? How's Suzanne?" Tony asked.

It was a legitimate question. She worked in the building 5 years; her presence was welcomed by all, missed by the team members. It was common knowledge Suzanne and Gibbs planned to marry.

"She's fine. She's reassigned at legal until the end of the year." Gibbs smiled, sipped his coffee. He groaned at its taste, throwing it to the trash. To maintain the relationship, she remained in the legal department during hours and met with Gibbs only after hours. Gibbs promised the same.

"She's coming to drop off some paperwork, and I hope she brings coffee."

"Well, we haven't really seen her since the accident." Tony mentioned. "She's not our coffee chick anymore."

"I miss having her pop in." Tim said. "You know, she would make a great field agent."

"She would, but she will not." Gibbs finished, "Let her stay and push papers in a cozy office."

The elevator dinged and Suzanne walked towards the cubicles. She looked different. The braids were removed, and instead, she wore her own flowing shoulder-length curly brown hair. She wore dress trouser with complimentary blouse and matching jacket. Her vision was decent enough for walking, so the glasses remained in her jacket pocket. Suzanne wore high heeled shoes. The remnants from the accident—a limp—remained. In her left hand was a 4 pack coffee container that she balanced in her left hand. It was the same Suzanne whose personality was succinctly described as "one of the guys." She was a girl—Gibbs' girl.

"I stopped Leslie and brought up coffee, just like old times."

"Hello, Miss McNamara." Vance greeted. Suzanne waved, acknowledged his greeting. "Or should I call you Madame Counselor?"

"Not yet, Director." She responded, chuckling. "I'm still Suzanne, just a legal aide."

"Suzanne, you look…" Tim began.

"I look like Career Girl Christie—Barbie's Black best friend..." Suzanne groaned, setting the beverage carry on Gibbs' desk. "Guess I had to grow up sometime." She distributed the coffee to Tim, Tony and Director Vance. Then, she handed Jethro a beverage.

"Thank you, Sugar." Gibbs whispered.

"Hi, Sweetie." She kissed Gibbs on the cheek. At first, he gave a disapproving look, then he smiled.

"Is that the file?" Gibbs asked, sipping the coffee.

"All of the information you requested **and **some additional notations." She moved forward, reaching for her glasses and showing Gibbs the highlighted text. "I'm going to see Dr. Mallard and Abby; they may want copies."

"Thanks for the coffee, Suzanne." Tony said.

"Anytime, gentlemen." She began towards the morgue. "I like leaving the cubicle and computer often as I can. I'll see you all later."

"Hey, Suz?" Gibbs called. She stopped, turned in mid-stride.

"7 o'clock? I'll cook."

"Sounds good." Suzanne responded. She smiled and resumed her direction.

Vance, Tim and Tony looked at Gibbs in amazement.

"What?! We take turns cooking dinner. There's nothing wrong cooking for your lady."

"What's next, Boss? A cooking apron?" DiNozzo chuckled.

"Suzanne's still in physical therapy for her leg...because of what she did for _us_." Gibbs reminded the agents.

Jethro wondered if his upcoming life with Suzanne would further distract his career with NCIS. She worked in the building—a major obstacle to separate work from home. Soon, her education would place her in a larger salary bracket, not to mention more career opportunities. The snickers and snide remarks fueled Gibbs' uncertainty, questioning his own masculine traits. Rules were in place for both professional and personal focus. The lines merged together. The question remained: could Suzanne and Gibbs remain a couple?

* * *

_"You're late, Susie."_

Suzanne arrived at Gibbs' home after 7. She kicked off her shoes, dropped off her backpack at the front door before walking into the kitchen.

"Hi." Suzanne kissed Gibbs on the cheek. "I had another file to finish."

"You could've called."

"I should've." She wrapped her arms around Gibbs' waist. "I'm sorry, honey. Will you forgive me?"

"This time." Gibbs smiled. He kissed her briefly. "Dinner's ready."

The two sat at the dinner table. Gibbs kept the radio on for relaxation purposes. He cooked lasagna—one of his two specialties. He could also make very good spaghetti.

"I made it from scratch." Gibbs commented.

"It smells good, Sweetie. This is better than a _bag nasty_." Suzanne grinned.

_If you stay-ay-ay darling (stay in my corner)  
You make me so proud, stay darling_

"Special Agent Lange called..."

Gibbs remained quiet.

"I'm thinking about taking the job." Suzanne sighed once she noticed Jethro's tightened jaw.

"I'm a distraction in your life." She reached for his hand.

"_You_ are a wonderful distraction in my life." Gibbs smiled.

_To the world I'd cry my love  
How I love you  
Honey I love you, I really love you_

"Having me around…distracts you." Suzanne said. "You're not the ornery bastard that everyone knows and loves at MTAC. I kind of miss that." Gibbs chuckled.

"You think I'm soft?"

"I think…maybe we're taking this way too fast." Suzanne whispered.

"What's wrong with wanting to spend our lives with one another?" Gibbs asked.

_Honey I love you, I really love you  
Please, please, please stay darling  
And I will never never let you down_

"Nothing, if you want to cook dinner most nights, if you wait for your lawyer wife to come home, and become the punch line of a DiNozzo joke about wearing the pants in the relationship."

"I know that I want you." Gibbs spoke from his heart. "I know I dreamed about you and you are real."

They listened to the classic love song from the Dells, quietly eating their dinner.

_Just say you'll stay  
Stay in my corner  
Cause I'll need you always around  
To tell me you love me  
Honey love me, so darling stay_

_There'll be times when I may fail  
I'll need your love to comfort me_

"Suzanne, I love you." Gibbs said with confidence, without hesitance. "I want you to stay."

He reached to kiss Suzanne with passion, with intensity with precision at the lyric:

_But just a kiss from you  
Will make things sweet  
MMM stay, ohhhhh stay  
One more time baby_  
_But just a kiss from you  
Will make things sweet_

"I love you too, Gibbs." She smiled.

The two continued kissing, touching each other's face and gazing into one another's eyes.

_Honey I love you (stay)_

_I love you (stay)  
I love you (stay)_

_Don't you know, baby? (stay)_

_Don't you know, baby? (stay)_

_I love you! (stay)_

_I love you! (stay)_


	2. Jackson

Three of Gibbs' four marriages surprised many. His colleagues, even his father, discovered his elopements and divorces afterward. Suzanne McNamara was different than the others in both professional and personal realms. During a long Labor Day weekend, it was through personal invitation she accompanied Gibbs on a trip to meet his father.

"Hi, Dad."

Jackson Gibbs was surprised to receive a phone call with good news.

"Dad, I want you to meet Suzanne."

"I knew something's up for you to call!" He chuckled. "Who is this Suzanne anyway?"

"A woman I cannot imagine my life without." Jethro admitted.

"Sounds like she's made you happy—not an easy feat, son." Jackson said. "Bring her to Stillwater." Jackson suggested. "You sound mighty clear on that cellphone."

"We're in the driveway."

Gibbs drove the muscle car-the yellow Dodge Challenger Jack restored and gave to Jethro.

"Hello, Darlin'." Jackson gave a bear embrace. Suzanne chuckled, surprised at such a welcome!

"Hi, Mr. Gibbs."

"Please, call me Jack."

"Yes, sir." Suzanne smiled.

"Such nice manners." Jack commented. "Your creases are very sharp." Suzanne chuckled.

"Let me guess: military brat?"

"Yes, sir." Suzanne replied. "My daddy was career Army—E-8."

"You work at NCIS?"

"Don't interrogate her, Dad." Jethro interrupted.

Suzanne smiled. "No, sir. I worked in the building but in dining services."

"That's how she afforded Georgetown." Jethro added. "Suzanne just graduated from law school and took the Bar exam."

"Thought you had a rule about lawyers." Jack said.

"Obviously, I reserved it." Gibbs smiled. "She's more public policy."

Fred was Suzanne's golden retriever. Whenever she traveled, her paw companion accompanied. He was nudging his mistress, indicating he needed attention.

"I'm going to walk Fred." Suzanne informed the men. She walked towards the wooded area.

"Son, you don't need to say anymore." Jack admired her physical assets. "She is a tall glass of water."

"Beauty and brains."

"I noticed that ring too." Jack commented. "She said yes?" Gibbs nodded. "When are you getting married?"

"Not sure, Dad. Soon, I hope."

"She's not pregnant, is she?"

Jethro laughed. "No not yet. Besides, her brothers would kill me if she was pregnant _before_ a wedding!"

"Well, I must say she's different than the rest of the girls you've brought home." Jack replied.

"Dad, I can't explain it." Jethro sighed. He gathered the bags from the backseat. "She's…wonderful."

"And I noticed you accept the dog?"

"The other man in her life…" Jethro said, the two watching Suzanne playing with Fred. "What can I say? He's been with her longer than me!"

"Love her, love the dog?" Jack laughed.

"I feel good, Dad." Jethro smiled. "I feel…complete."

"You look good, Jethro." Jack patted Gibbs' head. The two walked inside. "You have the gleam." Jack patted Jethro's stomach. "You've also put on a little weight, too, Son."

"She gave it to me."

* * *

When it came to lodging, Suzanne remained respectful. She insisted to sleep in a separate room. Jethro slept on the couch. Jack knocked twice before opening the door. Fred was on the floor beside the bed.

"It gets cool out here, so I brought you an extra quilt."

"This is a beautiful quilt." Suzanne commented. "I can't sleep on it, Mr. Gibbs."

"Nonsense! Ann made them to use, not for show!"

Jack eased into the chair. "There are more quilts in the attic. She made them with the other ladies in Stillwater."

Suzanne chuckled, laid in the bed on her side. "La Senora Nora taught me how to sew by hand in Guatemala." Suzanne followed the sewing intricacies with her fingers. "It was how I bonded with the women in the village."

"Bet you had a share of dry showers too in Central America."

"Two weeks of limited water, almost no food." Suzanne said. "Rebels captured one of the rural areas in Tikal. We bugged out, had to make it to try and make Belize by bus." Suzanne paused, clutched onto the quilt. "They made some of my colleagues as Americans, held them captive."

"How did you manage to get out?" Jack asked.

"Told them I was from Panama, explained the height and my Spanish. The ladies moved me during the night."

Jack simply listened, was fascinated by the story. Suzanne reached into her bag and retrieved pictures, showing him the women who risked their own lives to save hers.

"They covered me with quilts and put me in the back of trucks. After four days, I made it to Belmopan, begged the U.S. Embassy and went back for my colleagues and the women. The rebels killed three of the Americans, two of the women. I held onto the quilt that covered me as we made it through the border." Suzanne unintentionally yawned, closed her eyes but continued talking.

_"La manta es un tesoro que se ajusta a su propietario en todas partes.-_ A quilt is a treasure which follows its owner everywhere."

"Take this quilt back to Washington, fix it by hand." Jack insisted. "It was the one Jethro slept on as child."

The quilt was known in sewing circle as a "Wedding Band" quilt, with carefully stitched intertwining circles. It had hints of blue and yellow on a white background.

"Think of us in Stillwater when you and Jethro are watching a movie on the couch."

"Yes, sir." She was sleepy, unintentionally nodding as Jack spoke.

"Well, Jethro told me you go to bed earlier than a number of people." He grunted a little as he got out of the chair. "I'll let you be."

Jack unfolded the quilt, covered her. He kissed Suzanne on the cheek.

"You're very unique, Suzanne." Jack commented, his fingers clearing her forehead. "I can see why Jethro loves you very much."

"Thank you…Dad."

"Sweet dreams." Jack chuckled as he closed the door, flicked off the lights.

* * *

Jack joined Jethro downstairs. He admired the starry night on the porch, a reminder of many nights while dating Shannon.

"Suzanne is asleep." Jack informed Gibbs. Jethro nodded, continued reading a book. "She could hardly keep her eyes open."

"She's still recovering from the accident." Jethro sipped his coffee. "Her ankle is still swelling. She thinks a lot of it has to do with her time overseas during the Peace Corps."

"She was telling me about the quilt from Nora."

"She has it on the wall. Suzanne could tell you about 1,001 stories about her experiences overseas."

"Do you love her?" Jethro remained quiet. Jack waited for a response.

"I've been married four times." Jethro continued. "I'm just wondering if I'm rushing into it because I don't want her to leave."

"Shannon spoke to you?" Jack asked. Jethro nodded, surprised at his knowledge.

"Don't be frightened, Son." Jack paused. "Isn't it you who say there's no such thing as coincidences?"

Jethro spoke of obstacles—her age, her ethnicity, and even her religious beliefs. Suzanne was a practicing, devout Catholic, African American and 30 to his 55. Despite the obvious concerns, Jack remained unconvinced to his son's persuasive points.

"You know…she's close to Kelly's age but has an old soul."

"Tell me why you love her." Jack said.

"I love her smile, that twinkle in her brown eyes...Suzanne is smart, sexy without even flaunting it. When she does, it's sexier!" Jethro recited the first three qualities that attracted him to Suzanne very quickly. Jack looked for meaningful reasons why Jethro proposed.

"It's more than looks for you, Jethro." Jack stroked his hair.

"Dad, she encourages me to talk about Shannon and Kelly, about Mom, how much I love and miss them, and how my life would be different if they were alive." Gibbs smiled, Jack nodded.

"My ex wives never allowed me to...grieve."

"And that is exactly why Shannon came for a visit, to give her blessing." Jack concluded. "You never received Shannon's blessing for the others."

A pause in the conversation came about.

"So I'll ask again, Son. Do you love Suzanne?"

"Very much." He smiled. "I am in love with Suzanne."

"I know you are. You brought Shannon home." Jack finished. "It was the last time I met a woman in your life."

"This is a time for celebrating." Jack eased out of the chair. "No sense of thinking about the past; your future is upstairs. You're going to have a wonderful future with her."

It was not a coincidence; Jack summarized the song, _These are the Days._


	3. Party

_ "One year ago, I took Suzanne to my cabin for the weekend. The first thing she told me was that she wasn't easy.'_" The audience chuckled. _"And then, a song lyric came to mind: the best is yet to come."_

The mood for their union, they both agreed, was to be relaxed. Suzanne said that soon as she found the perfect dress that they would marry. She found it two weeks ago while merely window shopping with Abby during lunch hour. Suzanne selected a simple cream dress without the full wedding regalia. It was knee-length, short sleeved and complimented her curves. A matching short-sleeve jacket came with the dress. Abby agreed to keep the dress at her apartment until the wedding. Suzanne texted Gibbs—October 15th.

At MTAC, Gibbs casually mentioned the date.

"Circle October 15: I'm getting married." Their invitation list was small—only friends and family. The most would be 30 people, including Suzanne's family.

"And no, DiNozzo, McGee: my bachelor party will not be at Archibald's." Gibbs grinned.

"How did he know?" Tony asked.

* * *

The men met for the final hurrah the weekend before the ceremony. The five men—Ducky, Jimmy, Tim, Tony, and Vance—drove to Gibbs' house. His latest task was to affix two bookcases onto the wall in a bedroom. Their mission was to take him out on the town.

"Boss?" Tim called.

"Upstairs!" Gibbs shouted.

"I'm getting Suzanne's office ready." Gibbs hammered the last nail. They looked at the room. A few of her possessions were already at the house, mostly her books. "I want to surprise her."

"Well, come on!" Vance said. "We're taking you out tonight!"

"You're kidding!" Jethro laughed. Then, he stopped. "You're not kidding."

"Abby mentioned you never had a bachelor party." Ducky said. "I say we paint the town and celebrate in style."

"After next week, your life won't be the same."

"I know." Gibbs smiled. "Guess I better change."

* * *

The gathering of men resembled a 'Rat Pack' feeling, with all six looking very dapper in suits and ties. For the first time in a while, even Gibbs wore a collared shirt and tie.

"Suzanne bought it for me." Gibbs admitted.

The Cigar Lounge was the only establishment in Washington that allowed cigar smoking. None smoked. Of course, there was a larger non-smoking bar room, where the gentlemen sat. It was the perfect atmosphere, to relax, enjoy authentic Jazz and enjoy Classic Sinatra, Dean Martin, and Sammy Davis tunes.

"To Jethro!" The men cheered.

"Weren't you the one who said to never getting married?" Tim reminded. Chuckles from the others followed.

"Well, this time next week, I _am_ getting married." Jethro announced.

"Well, you're marrying Suzanne McNamara." Tony responded. "She is a dime."

"Dime?!" Gibbs asked.

Ducky translated. "Anthony means a good looking woman. A 10, a knockout…they refer to women like Suzanne as a dime piece."

"Dr. Mallard!" Vance clapped, smiled. "I'm surprised at your knowledge of slang."

Gibbs chuckled. "I'm not mad, DiNozzo. She is _very_ attractive."

"Agent Gibbs, you are sexy too." Jimmy complimented. The others looked, and the young man stuttered in embarrassment. "I mean you and Suzanne are sexy together…" Again, Jimmy searched for a clearer, less provocative statement.

Jethro laughed. "Jimmy, I understood the first time."

"When did you know…you wanted to remarry?" Tim asked.

"I was at the jeweler's for a pair of earrings Graduation weekend." Gibbs sipped on the bourbon. "I imagined the ring on Suzanne's hand; bought that too."

The men nodded, even chuckled. The break allowed Jethro to collect his thoughts.

"When, I learned that I was her first lover, well…that said it." The men nodded in agreement. "I knew she loved me."

"It was meant to be, Boss." Tony sipped the last of his drink, motioned for another.

"Oh oh…presenting the March of Dimes..." Tim informed.

Abby, Breena, Delilah and Suzanne joined the men. The four were dressed in pant suits, ties, and blazers. Suzanne was the most stunning of the four; her pin-striped blue pants, perfectly cuffed legs, matching grey shirt and blue tie accentuated her curves. She was definitely all woman—heeled oxford shoes, flowing curly hair. Vance and Ducky chuckled. Four additional chairs were added to the table. As the bartender served the gentlemen, they took liberty of ordering for the ladies.

"We're here to crash the party." Suzanne giggled, grinned. Definitely, the margaritas from Ray's, within walking distance, loosened her much disciplined persona. Gibbs stood up, embraced his fiancée.

"You need to learn how to hold your hooch." Gibbs whispered. Suzanne snickered.

"I swear to you I only had two." Suzanne sat beside Gibbs.

"Abby…"

"She did, Gibbs." Abby confirmed. "Didn't know she was a lightweight."

"Where did you get the clothes?" Tony asked.

"I ransacked Jimmy's things…" Breena began. Jimmy gave an inquisitive look. "Hey: you don't wear them to work!"

"Tim left his at my apartment…" Delilah continued. All eyes turned to the blushing, wordless Tim McGee.

"It was a late night…" Delilah sat beside Tim.

"Hell, Suzanne owns hers outright!" Gibbs laughed. His eyes and smile indicated his like for her clothing style.

"How do we look?" Abby asked, wearing a newsboy cap, her famous pigtails visible to the eye. She sat beside Gibbs and in-between Vance.

"The prize goes to Suzanne McNamara… Gibbs." Vance said, holding his glass to propose a toast.

For a moment, Gibbs and Suzanne lovingly looked into each other's eyes. The words Vance said were merely a compliment, it raised an important question: Suzanne Gibbs, Suzanne McNamara Gibbs, or Suzanne Denise Gibbs? Agent Gibbs was correct at the beginning of the night: lives were about to change.


	4. Jitters

The engagement changed Gibbs' spiritual relationship with God, as he sought advice from his good friend and church pastor, Mike Lowe. He too was a Marine. Their friendship began after Shannon and Kelly's unexpected deaths. It was his suggestion to seek spiritual counseling for himself and Suzanne's relationship. In the past several months, the two met with Pastor Lowe. Vance's hesitance of saying 'Gibbs' with her maiden name, McNamara, preoccupied Jethro's thoughts at the beginning of the week. He stopped by after hours to speak with Pastor Mike.

"Oh, I didn't expect company." Gibbs softly knocked on the door, walked in after Mike's comment.

"What's on your mind, Gunny?"

"A colleague called Suzanne by my last name, and she seemed uneasy." Gibbs began. "I never thought about the possibility..."

"Of having a career-minded wife?" Mike sensed Gibbs' annoyance with the situation.

"It's okay with me."

"You're lying."

"OK…It bothers me when women try to have it all…" Gibbs admitted.

"You're marrying a woman who is your match." Mike commented. "Intellectually, professionally, and spiritually, Suzanne is your equal. She may be above you."

There was a pause in the conversation. Gibbs contemplated if he seemed too old-fashioned. He was at a loss for words. Mike summarized the facts.

"She's trying to show her own career, worked hard to get to that level." Mike continued. "It doesn't mean Suzanne doesn't want your name, that she doesn't love you."

"Mike…"

"Jethro, whatever works for you two…" Mike said. "It takes two to make a relationship work."

"Susie and I work well…together." Gibbs added.

"Are you still hesitant?"

"No." Gibbs smirked.

* * *

Gibbs was happier, less tight-jawed since Suzanne's segue into his life. The same analysis applied to the equally disciplined, high energy former cafeteria employee and now Georgetown Law graduate. She learned weeks ago that she passed the Bar exam and was scheduled in late December to an oath ceremony at the state capital. The wedding was days away, and the two began moving some of her items into Gibbs' home. They shared dinner and only dinner. Suzanne continued going home, her home, until they were married.

Suzanne decided to keep her home in the Atlas District of Near Northeast. "It can become a guest home for some of our relatives." Suzanne suggested.

"Not a bad idea." Gibbs said.

"_But_…I have fantastic news." Suzanne finished chewing her food before speaking. "The White House hired yours truly as a body!" She passed the contract to Gibbs and he looked at Suzanne's signature-Suzanne D. McNamara—on paperwork submitted to her next placement.

"I will travel, research for, and go with the President." She announced. "I am also in charge of managing his schedule. I begin January 2."

"Basically, you're the President's companion." Gibbs smirked, sipping his glass of water. "Not a bad gig."

"I didn't know I was a candidate for the job."

"Well, that's all you." Gibbs reassured that his position, his networking was not a reason in the hiring process. "They probably know of your work at Georgetown and with MTAC."

"Maybe." Suzanne shrugged her shoulders.

"Definitely." There was a momentary lapse in conversation. "Have you decided…?" Gibbs pointed at the contract. "…Your professional name?"

"I decided…that at work, I am McNamara—**_Mrs._** McNamara."

Jethro looked sad. She embraced Gibbs, looked into his eyes and played with his silver hair.

"At least they're acknowledging I'm married."

"Times have changed. Traditions haven't, Sugar." Gibbs said.

"Are we fighting?"

"A discussion." Gibbs replied. "I want to talk about what happens after Saturday."

Suzanne sensed the tension in his voice. She became equally tense.

"Are you going to wear a wedding band after we marry?" Suzanne asked.

"I plan to." Gibbs answered, voice raised. "I **_want_** people to know I'm married."

"For 30 years, I've been Suzanne McNamara. I built my academic and professional reputation with that name, my father's name." She paused and continued.

"Look, when I'm home…I am Suzanne, I am Susie, and I am 'Sugar'. On your arm, I am Mrs. Gibbs, Suzanne Gibbs. Don't you ever worry I'm not proud of having you as my husband." She continued stroking his silver hair. She gave a short peck on the lips.

"Can you understand that?"

"I have to understand." Gibbs smiled and stroked Suzanne's cheek. "It doesn't mean I like it…"

"I know about those supposed 'gender' roles—what men and women are supposed to do. It cost me a few relationships." She sighed. "I hope it's not going to cost me a marriage."

Gibbs pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket and placed it in her hand. She opened the package and noticed a pair of diamond earrings.

"Something new? For the old tale of marriage?"

"They're beautiful, Jethro." Suzanne took them out of the package and placed them in her ears.

"It was originally your graduation present." Gibbs mentioned. "Thought about you…beautiful piece of work after pressure…"

"Thank you." She smiled. Suzanne reached in her bag and presented a baby blue silk tie for her husband to be.

"I noticed it in the store with Abby last month. I thought you would like it for Saturday…that is, if we're still getting married."

"We're still getting married, Suzanne." Gibbs wrapped her in his arms, chuckled. "Meet you at the altar?"


	5. October 15

Suzanne and Jethro selected the Old Post Chapel for the ceremony. The two respected each other's paths within religious upbringing: Gibbs, a Presbyterian, was represented by Pastor Mike. Suzanne, a Catholic, had a priest to acknowledge the sacrament of marriage. With reverence, with strength, she explained to the Church that Jethro was to become her husband and she his wife.

_"His previous marriages don't matter to me. I'm still marrying the man I love."_

The priest respected the conviction and agreed to observe the marriage.

Gibbs wore a blue suit with complimentary baby blue tie. The color scheme blended with his eyes and silver hair. His latest "high and tight" haircut was fresh. The altar was the first time since Wednesday they spent together.

"In an hour, Jethro, you'll have a wife." Ducky whispered. "Nervous?"

"Terrified!" Jethro admitted. The men chuckled. "I'm too old!"

"Susie's going to make a terrific wife." Ducky assured his old friend. "She's the one." Gibbs nodded his head in agreement and then smiled.

"She's the one."

* * *

"Thank you, Suzanne, for allowing me to wear what I feel comfortable in wearing." Abby said. All three had complimentary colors of the wedding party. Abby wore a champagne pantsuit with Navy and baby blue trim, while Breena wore a navy blue bless with champagne trim.

Suzanne kept with some tradition for her wedding day: something old, new, borrowed and blue. Gibbs provided the something new—the earrings.

"Do you have something blue?" Abby asked.

"I'm wearing it." Suzanne grinned, emerging from the dressing room and sitting at the makeup table.

"Mom loaned me her pearls…" Suzanne clasped the string and then rearranged the clasp to the back. "Daddy bought them on their 25th anniversary."

As she, Breena and Abby dressed for the wedding, Susan came in.

"Thought you'd need something old."

"You're not old, Mom." Suzanne chuckled.

"I mean this, Susie." Breena and Abby excused themselves as the mother and daughter talked.

Susan opened the velvet jewelry box; it was her father's gold watch. The engraving was a larger SDM with the smaller initials, a heart in-between, and 12/11/1984. The link watch almost fit her wrist, with some play.

"I bought this for Sol after you were born." Susan said, fussing with Suzanne's suit. "He always wanted a daughter." She held back the tears, while a tear rolled down Suzanne's cheek.

"Read the note, Susie."

Inside the box was a note, the handwriting was her father's. _"Life teaches the use of time; time teaches us the value of life." _

"Have time for Jethro, and value the life you two make together."

"Thanks, Mom." The two embraced.

Abby slowly peeped into the dressing room.

"Simon and JR are here." Abby announced. "Showtime, Suzanne!"

* * *

Suzanne selected Abby as her witness, while Jethro had Ducky. Gibbs, Ducky and Jimmy stood at the altar, waiting for the ladies.

The traditional wedding march was played on the organ. Abby and Breena began the processional as the guests approvingly acknowledged Suzanne's appearance. Her bouquet consisted of pink and white carnations. Her hair was free, wavy and hanging shoulder-length. The dress complimented her curvy body. It was knee-length, champagne in color. She walked to the altar with JR and Simon at her side.

"You look beautiful." He smiled.

_"We've gathered here today to celebrate. We are celebrating a love between a man and woman—Jethro and Suzanne. In the presence of God, we are joining these two in matrimony. _

The people closest to Jethro chuckled when the Minister said, _"I am certain that Jethro has a lot to add on the subject—"_ It was a gentle nudge that Jethro had married before. With seriousness, he continued.

_"I digress. We met with Jethro and Suzanne for several weeks before today. It was of Jethro's suggestion, ladies and gentlemen. Immediately, I noticed by their individual actions how much they indeed love one another. They held hands. They looked into each others' eyes and simply smiled. When I asked Jethro why he wanted to remarry, without hesitation he said three things: I love her, I want to care for her, and she balances me. When I asked Suzanne, she said the same thing except adding one unique term: ace boon. I chuckled, because I knew what she meant. It means "best friend." It was refreshing to hear someone young in age but wise beyond years with verbal expression. I understood instantly what attracted them to fall in love. She softened a hard exterior. He noticed what beautiful mysteries she possessed beyond the first glance. _

_A marriage is not to be entered into lightly. Both Jethro and Suzanne will agree. Relationships are not easy, as we all know. Marriages are easy, but a lasting marriage consists on the little things. Will you accept flaws in your wife or husband? Will you forgive a quick temper? Can you remain faithful to both God's covenant and the vows of matrimony—love, honor, cherish? If so, a marriage can grow. It can sustain any hardship. It takes hard work, communication, and love—unconditional love. Suzanne and Jethro have come here today to ask family and friends for permission to enter marriage. _

"I can't believe Boss is getting married." Tim whispered.

"Believe it. It's going to stick." Tony replied.

"He's really in love with Suzanne and she loves him." Jack said, smiling.

Tim shook his head in agreement, smiled. "They both deserve happiness."

"You Suzanne will have Giblets?" Tony asked.

"Oh, yeah." Tim chuckled.

"She'll have triplets." Jack replied.

_"Jethro, do you take Suzanne to be your wife? Will you love, honor, and cherish this woman, in sickness and health, richer or poorer, forsaking all others for long as you live? Jethro, if you agree to the above, please say 'I do.'_

_"I do." _ Jethro smiled.

_Suzanne, do you take Jethro to be your husband? Will you live, honor, and cherish this man, in sickness and health, richer or poorer, forsaking all others for long as you live? Suzanne, if you agree to the above, please say 'I do.'_

_"I do." _ Suzanne smiled.

Ducky stepped up first and handed the ring to the Minister. Gently, he placed his hand onto Jethro's back.

**"May all your days be happy ones with Suzanne." **He whispered.

_"This ring, Jethro, is an outward symbol of love, devotion, and commitment. Jethro, please slip the ring onto Suzanne's finger and repeat the following:_

_ 'With this ring, I thee wed. From this day forward, I promise you everything with all the love in my heart. I will share your joy and your sorrow. I will support you in good times and in bad. I will cheer for you as you make your way in life. I will remain forever faithful to you, and I will always be here for you, just as you've been here for me.'_

Abby walked with the ring for Suzanne, holding her flowers as she repeated her vows.

_"Suzanne, this ring is an outward symbol of love, devotion and commitment. Please slip the ring onto Jethro's finger and repeat the following:_

_'With this ring, I thee wed. From this day forward, I promise you everything with all the love in my heart. I will share your joy and your sorrow. I will support you in good times and in bad. I will cheer for you as you make your way in life. I will remain forever faithful to you, and I will always be here for you, just as you've been here for me.' _

_Jethro, Suzanne: no one has objected to this union. You are here willingly, happily entering a union. By the power vested in the Commonwealth of Virginia, I pronounce you husband and wife in the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit; Amen. May the spirit of the Lord comfort, inspire, and guide throughout your marriage. _What therefore God hath joined together, let not man put asunder.

"Jethro: you know what to do!" The Minister ended. "Kiss your wife."

The two kissed, similar to a thirsty man finally drinking his first glass of water. For a moment, Jethro and Suzanne quenched their thirst, enjoying every moment.

"I love you, Jethro."

"I love you, Suzanne."

"Ladies and Gentlemen: Jethro and Suzanne Gibbs!" Pastor Mike announced.


	6. Aloha

Ducky chuckled watching Suzanne and Jethro kiss. It was short, then longer. He observed in the mirror.

"You're like two teenagers!"

Gibbs and Suzanne had their first dance as husband and wife. Small ceremony but larger reception. Suzanne's coworkers were invited to the reception at Flaming Hall.

"Finally, I get to sing this to you." Gibbs whispered. The first bars of _I Do Love You_ played. Suzanne laughed. Those closest to MTAC cheered.

**I do love you, ooooh  
But it's alright, alright, aaah**

"Surprised I know this song?" Gibbs whispered.

Jethro dipped Suzanne, bringing her back up slowly. Their eyes and smile met another.

"You better tell her, Gibbs!" Vance cheered.

Gibbs pulled Suzanne closer, continued singing in her ear.

**_(I do love you)_**  
**_(I love you, I love you)  
I love you so right now  
(Ooh-ho-ho-ooh)  
My my baby, hey, yeah  
Little darlin' I said  
(I do love you)  
(I love you, I love you, ooh-ho-ho-ooh)  
I love you so right now  
Never, never gonna let  
Gonna let, gonna let you go, na-na-na_**

**Gibbs placed his hands on her waist, holding firmly. **

**"I'm not going anywhere, Suzanne." Gibbs smiled. **

**_Pretty little baby  
(I do love you)  
(I love you, I love you, ooh-ho-ho-ooh)  
I say, I want you to try to understand  
That I, I want to be your lovin' man, babe  
(I do love you)  
(I love you, I love you, ooh-ho-ho-ooh)_**

My baby, I love you so  
And I don't want you to go, no, no  
Why don't you listen to me, ya  
I'm beggin' you on bended knees  
**_  
(I do love you)  
(I love you, I love you, ooh-ho-ho-ooh)_**

**_My girl, I prayed that your love  
It would come to me  
Someday  
(I do love you)  
(I love you, I love you, ooh-ho-ho-ooh)  
Because I love you so, babe  
Girl, it's about to drive me mad  
(I do love you)  
(I love you, I love you, ooh-ho-ho-ooh)  
I love you so right now  
Pretty baby, pretty baby  
(I do love you)  
(I love you, I love you, ooh-ho-ho-ooh)  
I love you so right now  
Oh, baby, I love you so  
And I don't want you to go  
No, no, no, no, no, no  
Why don't you listen to me  
I'm beggin' you on bended knees _**

_**(I do love you)**__  
__**(I love you, I love you, ooh-ho-ho-ooh)**___

The rest of the guests joined Jethro and Suzanne on the dance floor, with the happily married couple in the middle. Ducky danced with Suzanne's mom, while Abby danced with Simon. Tim snapped a picture on his phone camera, with Gibbs and Suzanne laughing. Her head tilted while Gibbs smiled. It provided an opportunity to promote his Thom E. Gemcity latest novel, "Happily Ever After."

* * *

The two remained in their wedding attire for their flight. Suzanne tossed the bouquet; Abby caught it. Jack promised the two their homes and Fred would be safe. The plan was for him and LJ to pack Suzanne's belongings, move them inside, and finish a homecoming project at Gibbs' home.

"Enjoy your honeymoon in Hawaii, Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs."

"Honolulu?!" Suzanne whispered.

"Wanted to do this right…"

Gibbs surprised Suzanne with a honeymoon. She never imagined traveling to Hawaii! "I didn't pack for Hawaii."

"You did." Gibbs winked. "Your mother repacked your bags during the reception."

"Sweetie…" Suzanne whispered. "I just wanted us to get married."

"I know…and I wanted to have a proper honeymoon with my wife."

They caught a flight from Dulles and spent 12 hours on the plane. Suzanne took motion sickness pills to ease her motion sickness. Suzanne's wedding band was turned inward; he noticed when she took a nap. He relaxed, thinking that the ride was commercial, not military. The travel was for pleasure: 10 days in Hawaii with his new wife. He felt confident enough with the team to leave. He even arranged Suzanne's personal leave. The month of May was work-related.

Gibbs took her hand and adjusted her ring. She was startled.

"I want everyone to know we're married." Drowsy, she resumed resting her head on Gibbs' shoulder. Gibbs reached and kissed her forehead several times.

When they reached the Big Island, it was evening time. The hosts and hostesses from the airline greeted them, placed leis around their necks.

"Oh, what the hell?" Gibbs remarked, smiled. He allowed the hostess to place the flowers around his neck.

"Congratulations Mr. Gibbs; Mrs. Gibbs."

"I like the sound of that." Suzanne said. The two smiled.

Gibbs rented the car and drove from the airport to their hotel. The suite was breathtaking, with a picturesque view of the beach. Gibbs tipped the bellhop, closed the door.

"This is so beautiful!" Suzanne smiled, standing on the balcony. She sniffed the Hawaiian air, sighed in pleasure.

"You are beautiful…" Gibbs joined his wife. He began with a very passionate kiss. His hands stroked her cheek, her ear. He looked into her eyes.

"Nervous?"

Suzanne nodded.

"Don't be." Gibbs pulled her closer, holding her tightly. His hands played in her hair. Her hands rested on his neck. "I'm your husband now."

"I love you, Jethro."

"I love you, Suzanne."

The two kissed, with short peck on the lips. Gibbs caressed Suzanne's bottom.

"Call it a day?" Suzanne nodded. "Why don't I open this champagne and you…get into something comfortable?"

Suzanne walked into the bathroom, spent a considerable amount of time inside. She laughed while in the bathroom. When she emerged out, she wore a white chemise.

"Abby bought this for me." Suzanne commented. "I think it's too tight, but maybe it's not. I wear my clothes way too loose, and…"

"Come here, Suzie." He whispered. The lights were dimmed.

He still considered his new bride a virgin, though they made love before the wedding. Four months seemed a long time. Suzanne remained very quiet, very shy when it came to the bedroom. Gibbs served Suzanne a splint of the champagne. She sat on the bed's edge, slowly sipping the beverage.

"Why are you so shy?" Gibbs continued caressing Suzanne. "Hmm?" Her eyes fluttered in response to his silky touch.

"Not sure what I'm doing…" Suzanne sat the glass on the table. "I want to please you."

The spaghetti strap slipped over the shoulder; Gibbs caressed and then kissed her bare shoulder.

"You do…" Soon, Gibbs pulled the chemise over her head. She stood nude in the moonlight. Gibbs paused and admired her physical built.

Jethro knew how to touch her, and she responded positively to touch. It was a series of long, teasing touches on his part. It began while the two were on the plane. The blanket covered their laps. Their hands were not visible to others. At first, Jethro's hand rested on her stocking-covered thigh. Not visible to the eye, he caressed one, then the other. She remembered the comment from the plane.

'I know you're turned on …' Gibbs whispered in her ear. Her face was buried in his shoulder. He gently kissed her cheek.

"I've wanted you since this morning, on the plane…" Gibbs whispered in her ear. "I loved making you…aroused." He guided Suzanne's hand just to touch his body. Her eyes widened as he grinned.

"Oh, God…" she whispered. Suzanne was very quiet, just overwhelmed of their first night. He sensed it. He was aware of the possibility. Most importantly, he knew just what to say to encourage his new wife to overcome her initial shyness.

"It's a lot to sink in, I know…" Jethro stroked her hair and kissed her lips. "I can wait."

He wrapped her in his arms, watched her eventually fall asleep. Jethro reached for his phone, dialed a phone number. He smiled.

"Dad-"

"Son. You're okay?" Jack was a little hoarse; Gibbs realized a significant time distance.

"Suzanne's asleep." Gibbs whispered, laughed softly.

"Take your time, Son." Jack advised. "She's first."


	7. Paradise

Being with only Suzanne for over a year, practicing some restraint, taught him how to please with only kissing and touching. Jack mentioned 'Suzanne first' as a reminder to have patience. No need, Jethro thought. The shyness heightened the lovemaking, the anticipation of wonderful gifts she possessed once comfortable. She was a "nice" girl,easily embarrassed and guarded. Hawaii was an ideal place for her to become uninhibited, to relax. The sheets were the softest. The bed, king sized, was large enough to accommodate two individuals over six feet in comfort.

Jethro awoke with amorous thoughts. The sun rose. The waves along the beach were heard from the slightly ajar balcony door. The yellow-orange sunrise along the horizon was an added incentive to wake Suzanne. Hawaii was beautiful and so was his wife, he thought. The picturesque scene brought out the need to physically express the romantic mood.

Suzanne was still sleeping but awakened with gentle kisses, touches across her shoulders, back. She rolled over, facing Jethro. Quickly, she covered her nude body.

"I need to get used to sleeping with someone other than Fred." Suzanne chuckled.

For moments, it was quiet as they touched one another, looked into each other's eyes. The two were sitting in the bed.

"Good Morning."

Jethro knew how to kiss. 'It's a gift,' he often whispered in her ear. With his lips, Jethro pulled her bottom lip, sucking on it so gently. It was a nice way to greet the new day, a new opportunity. The covers concealed his bottom.

"Good Morning." Suzanne's instinct was to kiss him back and caress his chest.

Like Gibbs, Suzanne touched very softly, tenderly. Her lips kissed, sucked below his shoulder. Her hands teased his nipples. He moaned in pleasure. It was by instinct his hands held her head.

"Mmm…That's it…" Gibbs responded, playing with her hair. He kissed her neck. The attention to that one erogenous spot prompted Suzanne to move closer. His experience with life and love taught him to respect women. He took his time; Suzanne followed his cue.

"Take deep breaths…" He suggested. Gibbs' hands continued caressing with close inspection to her long legs. "It helps." She nodded. After a while, Gibbs managed to place one leg around his waist while the other along her lower back as part of foreplay. Soon Suzanne felt _all _of her husband.

She responded with a soft gasp.

"Susie…Oh, Susie…" Gibbs kissed Suzanne longer, playfully darting his tongue inside her mouth.

She kept her leg in place, allowing him to caress her bottom, her back.

"You feel…amazing." He continued moaning softly and maintaining a sensual pace. Little beads of perspiration formed on his forehead. Their bodies were an ideal fit—rising and falling together simultaneously.

"Jethro…" Suzanne's voice was soft.

He quickened his pace. Suzanne clung onto him, eyes rolling in pleasure. She buried her face in his chest in shame.

"No…" Gibbs whispered, tilting her head and a short peck on the lips while holding her. "Honey, I want to see your beautiful face…"Suzanne's face was easy to read. Her expressive eyes allowed Gibbs to gauge her excitement. She closed her eyes, opened her mouth and enjoyed the experience. That look permitted Gibbs to take deeper strokes.

"That's it, Suzanne..." he whispered.

Suzanne moaned once again and slightly trembled, an indicator that Suzanne was reaching a peak. Jethro loved it. His ego lifted that only he made Suzanne emotionally vulnerable, that she allowed only him.

"Jethro…?" Her moans were high-pitched, shorter in nature.

"Please, Suzanne..." Jethro knew; she reached an unfamiliar point. "For me, baby."

"Oh yeah…" Gibbs moaned. "That's my girl…" Gibbs stroked her back. Suzanne's grip loosened and her eyes closed tightly. His voice deepened, his hands firmly affixed on her waist. "You're my girl…"

Gibbs laid Suzanne on the bed, resting on top of her. He felt the rapid heart rate against his chest. Gibbs stroked her hair and tenderly kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Suzanne."

"I love you, too, Jethro." She whispered.

In Hawaii, during their honeymoon...Jethro embraced Suzanne, thinking there was no other place he'd rather be. He found paradise.

* * *

They spent the majority of their week as a newly married couple. Work-related items were left in Washington. It was time where the two bonded through swimming, snorkeling, and lounging on the beach.

Gibbs was not a fan of social media or technology. Recently, he learned his older cellphone took pictures; surprisingly, he took one of Suzanne. Susan packed a very sexy yet modest two piece swimsuit for her daughter—polka dot, high-waist bikini bottom with a halter-style top. The two were enjoying the sun and water, Suzanne wearing sunglasses and a wide-brimmed hat.

"I'm putting this on Tweeter." Jethro smiled.

"You mean, _Twitter?_" Suzanne laughed. "Your phone doesn't have the capability."

"I just sent it to McGee." He laughed, Suzanne trying to grab the phone.

"Honey!" Suzanne laughed.

"They're going to find out you have a body…" Gibbs said in a sing-song voice. His phone chirped, indicating a message. Suzanne stood beside Gibbs as he retrieved the message: 'Very nice!'

Her hands wrapped around Jethro's shoulders, embracing him.

"Why?"

"Because you look sexy." Jethro replied.

"Well, it's because you make me feel sexy." Suzanne kissed Jethro with a sweet, short peck.

Of course, the picture was shared with others in MTAC. Suddenly, his phone chimed with several more text messages!

'Whoa, Mrs. Gibbs!' was from Tony.

As visitors and natives glimpsed at Suzanne, they too gazed, smiled, and even whistled! Immediately, Gibbs suggested to his wife a souvenir from the local clothing store—a Hawaiian dress. After the attention, he was more than happy to purchase it! The color was red with the familiar large white hibiscus flowers. The dress tied at the neck and fit close to the body. On Suzanne, the dress was knee-length and very becoming. The last picture Gibbs sent from his cellphone was of he and Susie. He stood behind her, embracing her from behind. The two looked into each other's eyes.

One night, the comfortable attire was inspiration. Gibbs suggested dinner on the beach. At the end, the two were alone in the elevator. The suite was on the 15th floor. Gibbs kissed Suzanne briefly. The simple kiss built into a longer kiss and caresses. Gibbs slipped his hand further inside her dress.

"You're not wearing anything underneath…"

he smiled and nodded.

"That's a good girl…" he whispered, his hands resting on her inner thigh.

Suzanne softly sucked on his earlobe, later kissing his neck. Gibbs became aroused feeling her warm breath against his ear. Her kisses were very sweet, tantalizing. She became the aggressor, leaning on Jethro. Jethro's hands continued moving outside her dress, caressing her with soft, gentle rubs. The kissing between them was very intense, urgent.

"Oh, Susie…" Gibbs whispered.

The elevator chimed, indicating their suite floor. With a quick swoop, Gibbs picked her up and carried her into the suite. The "Do Not Disturb" sign was placed on the door for a reason: they planned spending the rest of their honeymoon making love as much, as long as they wanted.


	8. Body

Jethro and Suzanne, along with the four-legged son, Fred, settled into a routine. Rules were unspoken and yet understood. Whoever made it home first was responsible for cooking dinner. Generally, Suzanne cooked and made enough for a second meal. The start date was convenient, because it allowed Jethro and Suzanne to spend the holidays with friends and family. The entire family, blood and work related, came for a visit before Suzanne began at the White House.

During her job orientation in mid-December, she learned the source of her recommendation: SECNAV, or Madame Secretary. Her position at MTAC was an asset in her favor, demonstrating her philosophy "crawl before walk." Suzanne was an asset on anyone's team. She immediately recommended the new graduate during a cabinet meeting, watching her Commander frustrated with the daily operation.

"She's_ that_ good, Mr. President." Madame Secretary convinced, using Suzanne's own time-management skills while employed with MTAC and attending Georgetown.

"Right now, she's in Legal with NCIS."

"Get her in here ASAP."

Generally, men were paired with male presidents and females with the First Lady. Suzanne was the better scheduler and caretaker, while Damon bunked and swapped male-oriented stories with the President. The best news pertaining to the decision was the pay grade and years of service. It was merely a transfer. Since both were government agencies, Suzanne kept her vested time and received a significant raise based on her education.

Early January was a little rough on the couple, as the President wanted several days in California. For a test run, the office commented, they wanted to see if Suzanne was a good fit with the President. She was put to the test and performed very well. There were nights she worked late, sometimes out of town, and leaving Fred and Jethro alone. She was a phone call away. A ritual began between Gibbs and Suzanne. They called one another twice a day—once in the morning to begin a day and at the end of the day, share their triumphs and frustrations on the job.

Her range of academic and social experiences intrigued the President. The pant suits, the ties made Suzanne noticeable. Whenever the President was around, she was nearby, always photogenic and with others in the Traveling Corps. The brown hair was perfectly curled, her lips shining with the right amount of balm and lipstick. The black canvas backpack was the centerpiece of her success. It was known as the Body bag, the POTUS lifeline.

Frequently needed items were in the Body bag. Suzanne packed everything for both she and the President with limited space in mind. They traveled light, only 3 bags for the President and two for Suzanne, including the suit bags. Even the items he did not think of, such as thicker socks, an argyle pattern pair of socks, tennis shoes, and even candy Suzanne packed in the BB. She provided the personal touch. Always, she slipped recent pictures of his children into his folder.

"Your remarks are in the portfolio, Sir." She whispered, glossing over his coat with a lint brush once more.

"I scheduled 30 minutes for the speech, 15 for the introduction, questions from the Press Corps. 45 minutes total." She kept in stride with the President.

"Very good. " He remarked as the introduction began.

"Why don't you call your husband while you have a moment, Q?" The President suggested. His nickname served as a Secret Service handle—Quebec. The Commander in Chief called Suzanne 'Susie Q' as a nickname, using the latter alphabet. She dialed the number, smiling and waiting patiently for a connection.

"Hi, Cutie." Suzanne began.

"Hi. How's the Boss?"

"Holding his own..." Suzanne began the conversation, whispering in a corner, the Bluetooth device inside her ear. "I slipped those additional figures and implications into his portfolio."

"I am watching ZNN and he sounds good." Gibbs replied. "You packed that shirt?"

"How did you know?" Suzanne laughed. "It was an extra set I had, in case we hit turbulence in the air!"

"Nice touch—the powder blue shirt and plaid blue and yellow tie; it goes well with the dark blue suit."

"We're at UCLA in about three hours, thought I'd add Bruin colors into the wardrobe." Suzanne motioned for another aide and distributed the paperwork. "I secured a UCLA sweatshirt, in case he wanted casual. I asked the football team to autograph a ball and a jersey for the kids."

"All in a day's work." Gibbs said. "Oh! Here comes the quote…"

"…not in good conscience can I sell this 'Bill of Goods' to the American people…"

"Not bad." Gibbs said. "He used your quote."

"The President needs you, Q." The aide walked over. "Something about the bill introduced by Senator Hall."

"Q?" Gibbs repeated.

"Quebec—my handle by the crew, meaning questions, query. Honey, I need to go." Suzanne read her watch, indicating time for a flight. "I need to double check the motorcade."

"I love you, Sweetie." She always ended every conversation with a declaration of love, whether JR, Simon, or Jethro.

"I love you too, Sugar." Gibbs closed his cellphone.

"Suzanne?"

Gibbs nodded. For a moment, Gibbs slipped into comfort as he discussed his personal life while at work.

"She's in Sacramento now." Gibbs shared with Tim and Tony. "Then, it's UCLA and back to Washington...tonight." He smiled. The men nodded. "She's been gone 4 days." Gibbs glanced at the monitor, spotting Suzanne behind the President.

"There she is." Gibbs smiled.

"What does Suzanne call you?" DiNozzo asked.

"None of your business." Gibbs turned his attention back to his computer monitor. "Get back to work!"

* * *

**_"Quick, Quicker, Quickest! Q; SMG: thanks for all you do!" _**

The travel team spent almost two weeks in Europe—London, Paris, Lisbon, Moscow, and last, Helsinki—for an economic summit. The meeting was successful, thanks to the new 'Body Girl.'

His appreciation was expressed in writing, Expo marker and pad beside the desk. It was a good way to start the day. Her White House schedule was much lighter after their Helsinki trip. The President's extended family came to Washington for a visit, meaning limited travel and speaking engagements. For the time being, she was riding the desk, mainly researching and scheduling for their next trip was to Latin America—Suzanne's specialty—in another month.

_"Buenas Dias. Como esta usted? Ayudarme, por favor." _

Suzanne's desk was the closest, just a few steps from the Oval Office. It was bare, except for a small honeymoon picture and her name plaque—_Suzanne D. McNamara. _She carried the bag at all times and kept it close by, pulling out the scheduling book and her computer tablet. The work-related items remained in a black backpack, the same cloth pack she carried at Georgetown. It was known she was also Mrs. McNamara-Gibbs. She ordered a new tag with the hyphenated name, in case Jethro or anyone associated with MTAC happened to stop by.

Suzanne shared office space with two other colleagues: Claudia and Linda, who remained in Washington while Susie traveled. The two women also worked as advisors. Linda was an older woman who truly embraced Suzanne's personality. Claudia, around the same age as Suzanne, remained distant.

"The President wants another person to travel along in Latin America." Suzanne whispered, still waiting for a response on the main telephone.

"My grandchildren are coming that week." Linda responded once the opportunity was revealed. "I want to spend time with them."

She wasn't sure if bunking with her antagonist was a good idea. Claudia was also fluent in Spanish and wanted to attend. Suzanne learned from Linda and the others she was a finalist for the Assistant position and instead was denied the position. She'd rather make lodging accommodations than type memos and meeting notes. Suzanne made several calls to arrange the trip, holding on the telephone for several minutes.

"Suzanne, I've been cleared for Latin America." Claudia returned to the office, files in hand.

"Well, Managua should help all of us get over this flu…" Suzanne continued typing away at her desk, sipping water and nibbling on saltine crackers. "I think I spent too much time in the cold."

"Finland was three weeks ago." Linda commented. "You're still feeling rough?"

"I've been sick since coming back. I can only eat soup and crackers right now."

"Line 2— ." The operator called on the intercom.

"Good Afternoon, this is Mrs. McNamara." Suzanne answered. "Oh, hi, honey…"

"Must be her husband." Claudia commented. Suzanne nodded an affirmative.

"I'm feeling better."

"She's lying, Special Agent Gibbs." Linda yelled. "She still has a headache."

"I'm on hold with Managua, scheduling a trip...yes, Managua. We're going to Brasília. I'll see you when I get home. I love you too." She disconnected the line, still holding for a representative in Nicaragua.

"That's not the flu, newlywed." Claudia laughed. "You could be pregnant."

"Oh, that would really make your day." Suzanne whispered, covering the mouthpiece. "Hardy har-har-har…"

"It'll mean you'll ride the desk while I travel with the President."

"I'll ride the desk." Suzanne said. "The way I've been feeling…" She sighed.

"I do have a pregnancy test in the desk…" Linda whispered. Both Suzanne and Claudia gave an inquisitive look. "I picked up one at Safeway."

"I'm not doing _that_ at work." Suzanne said, filing paperwork as she searched through her appointment book. "I won't even ask why…."

"It's in the kit…" Linda said. "We do prepare for everything."

"I need to call Dr. Pauley anyway; I need a script for my thyroid medication before heading out to Latin America." The line trilled, meaning the line was connected.

"What's the quote for tomorrow, Linda?" Claudia asked. "The President requested one for the Press Corps meeting."

"I'll get it." Suzanne, still on the phone extension, reached for one in the jar and read it aloud.

_ "The excessive increase of anything causes a reaction in the opposite direction_—Plato."

"That _would_ be the quote of the day…" Suzanne said.

* * *

At the urging of colleagues, she scheduled an appointment with the doctor. The general question was asked_—'is there a possibility you could be pregnant?'_ She answered with a maybe. The nurse asked the last menstrual cycle, Suzanne could not easily remember. Then again, she always had irregular cycles. It did not surprise her that one was missed.

A half-hour passed and her colleagues' suspicions were correct.

"Mrs. Gibbs, I just received your lab results; you are pregnant." The doctor announced.

Suzanne was shocked, one of the five stages of acceptance.

"Pregnant?!" Suzanne repeated. "I can't be pregnant! I've lost 20 lbs!"

"You can if you're having sex …" The doctor chuckled.

"I'm 30; He's 55…"

"You two are young enough to produce children, Mrs. Gibbs." The doctor finished. "Obviously, it was not a planned pregnancy?"

"Well, not right now…" Suzanne said. "We just got married. I just started a new job, graduated from law school…" Suzanne continued to ramble, stuttered and still stunned at the news. Various thoughts rushed in her mind. First, she imagined Claudia with a huge smile across her face. The pregnancy would force Suzanne to stay on the desk while _she _traveled with the President. _'I love traveling with POTUS,'_ she thought. _'I love one week I'm home and the next, I'm in Belgium, or Tokyo.'_

Still thinking about her job, Suzanne thought if she could continue working and raise a child. If she stayed out of the workforce, she feared younger candidates willing to work below the salary range would take her position. Suzanne predicted the future—age 35, a mother, trying to find employment. Five years was a long time to remain out of the workforce.

"I'll be 48 when this baby graduates from high school! My husband will be…73?!"

The doctor chuckled. "Looks like you have a lot to discuss with your husband."

As she left the doctor's office, arranging another appointment, she thought to herself:

**_'How in the world am I going to tell Jethro?'_**

* * *

She thought of a clever way of sharing the news. Suzanne believed that Jethro should know first. Good food and conversation loosened Jethro from work-related stress. Suzanne came home and prepared dinner. Jethro parked his work car behind hers. She heard Fred's happy barks, indicating Jethro was home.

"Hi, Fred! Hi, Boy!" Jethro greeted, patting Fred on the head. He removed his coat, placed it on the coat hanger. Both walked into the kitchen.

"Hi, Suzanne." Jethro embraced his wife from the back, kissing her on the cheek and rubbing the top of her head. Suzanne chuckled and continued stirring the sauce.

"Tonight's dinner is Paella and garden salad, without the chorizo—sausage." Suzanne announced. Jethro walked into the guest bathroom to wash his hands. "I wanted to try that new recipe from Lisbon."

"Well, it smells fantastic, Sugar." Gibbs replied. He reached for the place settings to set their dining room table. Suzanne pulled the items and placed them on the table.

She watched Jethro enjoying the dinner. Suzanne ate little food, whether sick or well. It was not unusual behavior. The timer chimed while Gibbs savored his meal.

"Something else, Suz?" Gibbs moaned in pleasure, mouth full of salad and relaxed. "I can't eat another bite!"

"Oh, yeah." Suzanne moved away from the table. "I have a bun in the oven."

Suzanne walked into the kitchen, literally retrieving the bread loaf. She couldn't believe how she delivered the news! Suzanne stood in the kitchen.

It took Jethro a moment to decipher the words. Happily, he left his seat and joined her.

"Susie?"

Suzanne nodded, eyes holding back tears.

"I went to the doctor this afternoon. You're going to be a Daddy, Jethro."

His smile and chuckled filled the room. Jethro lifted Suzanne into the air, twirling her around.

Suzanne, confused about it all, simply smiled.

_"What am I going to do?"_


	9. Compromise

It was hard for Jethro to believe 4 months passed since learning about the pregnancy. His good mood remained infectious! He hummed lightheartedly, even smiled! His workplace philosophy evolved due to Suzanne's pregnancy. The team was downstairs, scouring over documents for a recent case. He distributed packages to team members.

"For us?" Tim asked.

"From Suz. She came back from Tokyo Wednesday afternoon." Gibbs shared. "She's riding the desk until she gives birth."

"Feels good, doesn't it, Jethro?" Ducky commented.

"Oh, yeah." Jethro picked up the honeymoon picture, chuckled.

"Rule 30…" Jethro proclaimed at his desk, "There is a time for everything and a season."

"Ecclesiastes 3," Tony said. "Interesting rule, Boss."

"You can thank my wife for reminding us."

"Do you know the sex of the baby?" Tony asked.

_"Babies."_ Gibbs shared. "Suzanne is pregnant with twins. It is no coincidence."

"That is Shannon's handiwork." Ducky chuckled.

"I'd like to think so."

"How is Suzanne? Is she okay?" Tim asked.

* * *

That was a very good question. While Jethro embraced his second chance of fatherhood, he was unaware of Suzanne's varying emotions about the surprise pregnancies. She confided in Abby and Breena during their schedule crafting night—Friday evenings, given no emergencies at the White House or MTAC. It was hosted by Suzanne at the Gibbs home. The ladies worked in the newly designed nursery, thanks to the men of MTAC. The crafting materials remained in the space. Jethro's color inspiration came from Abby's knitted green and yellow baby blanket.

"Have one baby is an adjustment, imagine expecting two! It's great, but…"

"But you're just beginning a career." Abby finished the thought, concentrating on the knitting. She glanced up, only to see Suzanne nodding in agreement, teary-eyed about the situation.

"You could still be a working mother, Suzanne."

"Yeah? Tell that to my husband…" Suzanne continued with the crocheting. "He wants me to stay home, raise our children…"

"Have you ever talked about children?" Breena asked.

"I really thought I couldn't have children." Suzanne revealed to the women she had irregular menstrual cycles since the initial onset. For years, gynecologists could not pinpoint a diagnosis. They commented on excessive weight gain or loss, chalked it to just an active body adjusting to change.

"Don't get me wrong, it is a blessing. I love seeing Jethro so happy…" She whispered.

"And everyone at MTAC thanks you, by the way." Abby interrupted. "Tony says he's in your debt."

The ladies chuckled.

"Suzanne, you are avoiding the question." Abby said. "Are you returning back to the White House after maternity leave?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "Y'all, I _love_ working for the President. I love the spontaneity of my job and how I can leave for 3 days or 3 weeks. You really cannot do that to kids." Suzanne said. "They need a fulltime Mom."

"It's about choices." Breena added. "It's hard to be a mother and maintain a career."

Suzanne's bump was becoming more pronounced in passing weeks. Even with larger, more flowing apparel, her face was fuller and hands slightly swollen. Despite camouflage, her pregnancy was evident. She began wearing dresses. They were easier to slip on and off. She rocked in the fresh white rocking chair. Suzanne knew that within days, she needed to make a decision regarding her employment. She shared the news with her closest confidants.

"I'm submitting my resignation on Monday."

The dog barked with anticipation, hearing the car door and the unlocked door, a signal Jethro was home.

"Suzanne?"

* * *

Suzanne managed to physically and professionally continue at the fast-paced quickness of her job title before the pregnancy. In fact, she performed above previous expectations. The President's popularity gained momentum in response to the hard work.

Suzanne was ending her second trimester, meaning several options could no longer be avoided. Air travel would become restricted, even with the federal government's entourage. Air pressure, turbulence could distress the pregnancy. The baby would limit her visa status in foreign nations, a precautionary method for both herself and the unborn.

Suzanne was scheduled for the desk, preparing for the Southwest Asia visit. The trip was in six weeks. It tickled the staff to watch their colleague walk a bit slower. While Linda was generally and genuinely happy for Suzanne, Claudia was ecstatic as days passed. On Monday when it was revealed she was 23 weeks pregnant, she was elated.

_"She's in her third trimester." _

"Well, that should _really_ make you happy, Claudia." Suzanne typed and later pulled the paper from the printer to sign. "I'm giving my resignation to the President." She poured through mail and opened a package: finally, her new name plaque arrived—Suzanne D. Gibbs. She sighed and tossed it inside her bag.

"Suzanne, it's not like that." Claudia tried to reassure her competitor, her colleague. "I am really excited for you and Jethro, but I didn't _want_ your job...not like this." Claudia approached Suzanne's desk, sat on its corner. "I like healthy competition…between two colleagues." Claudia smiled.

"I appreciate that." Suzanne chuckled.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Newlywed?" Claudia asked.

"It isn't, but it is what Jethro wants." She sighed. Suzanne sealed an envelope, stuffed the letter inside. "And I want to stay married."

Suzanne knocked on the President's door.

"Mr. President?" She slowly peeped inside.

"Claudia will bring the documents to the Vice President." He requested over the telephone, motioning Suzanne to come inside.

"Good. Let her know I'd like the documents in triplicate. Thanks so much." He hung up the phone.

"Have a seat, Suzanne."

_He said 'Suzanne,' not 'Q'?_ She noticed. He must feel serious, or know I'm about to give him some serious news, she thought.

"If I can sit down…" She chuckled as her boss helped her down. "Now, I'm not certain if I can get back on my feet, all ladylike."

"So that's why you've been standing all the time?" He asked, chuckling. "It's not a secret you're pregnant and sitting down is a challenge." He leaned at the edge of his desk, focusing his attention.

"What's up?"

Suzanne handed the envelope addressed to the President.

"I'm here to officially resign as your personal advisor, effective on…" The President ripped the document.

"You're not leaving, Mrs. Gibbs."

"My husband and I have decided…"

"It sounds like to me your husband decided on _your_ career."

A moment of silence filled the room. The President continued, adding plausible suggestions.

"You can ride the Domestic Desk until you're ready for travel…"

"I need to discuss these options with Jethro."

"Please do, McNamara…Gibbs." The President assisted Suzanne from the chair, walked her towards his door. He was multi-tasking, reading and speaking with his aide.

"Listen, you're a _fantastic _employee with tremendous potential. Take the maternity leave and then decide."

"Mr. President…" Suzanne interrupted. "Maybe I'm ready to settle down."

"No, you're not." He continued skimming through memos, signing paperwork, and handing them to Suzanne. He looked up.

"I see that sparkle in your eyes whenever we travel. You absorb everything whenever, whatever and wherever we working for the American people. Now, I respect your marriage and Special Agent Gibbs, but in this case, I'm not accepting your resignation."

Suzanne nodded and sighed.

"You're not going to make it easy to leave, are you?" The President shook his head indicating no, smiling and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Q, please check on the staff about the next news conference."

"Yes, Mr. President." Suzanne gathered a legal pad, a file from her desk.

"He's not accepting no for an answer?" Linda asked, typing away.

"Nope." Suzanne replied. "I'm checking on the news conference." She walked towards the main corridor into a briefing room.

A few moments passed and the President came out of the office, noticed Claudia and Suzanne's desks were empty. He spoke to Linda, the elder of the two associates.

"Linda, please call Special Agent Gibbs for an appointment, ASAP." He whispered. Linda smiled, showing her pleasure in his decision.

* * *

The President requested to meet Agent Gibbs without Suzanne's knowledge. When the Commander-in-Chief made a request, it was fulfilled, **without question**. Jethro hardly recognized Suzanne's desk; it was clean! He noticed the black backpack and the honeymoon picture, knowing it was her work space.

"She's with the Executive staff, briefing them about a press conference." He answered. "Please come in, Special Agent Gibbs."

The two exchange firm, strong handshakes. He motioned for Jethro to have a seat. Jethro did and quickly surveyed the office. He noticed the various pictures, from his family to his staff photos. Some were official, such as one was of his Executive Staff, with Suzanne standing behind beside the President. Others were intimate, like one of Suzanne with sunshades posing at the Equator in Ecuador.

"I hear congratulations are in order, Agent."

"Thank you, Mr. President." Jethro said. "But I know that's not why you invited me."

"You're right." The President leaned in. Jethro became upset. "And before you get angry, she doesn't know anything about this meeting."

"What's on your mind, Sir?" Jethro asked.

"I want to discuss Mrs. Gibbs' future with the White House. She has one, you know."

"With all due respect, Mr. President, this is a decision about our children."

"Notice how you used the word "our" in the sentence, Special Agent Gibbs?"

The conversation ceased for a moment.

"Have you even talked with Suzanne about her career after the kids are born?" The President asked.

"It's hard when your _pregnant _wife is in Tokyo, or Helsinki."

"Suzanne is an asset and I will do everything in my power to keep her in my administration." He scanned over memos, notes.

"This is about your recent polls…" Jethro growled, flicking away the paperwork. "You want her to stay to make you look good."

"No. This is about a woman who submitted a resignation, almost in tears, because she's pregnant." The President and Jethro continued looking at one another.

"I'm offering to keep her on the Domestic Desk as my scheduler and asking her to travel only when it is necessary."

"Do you make special arrangements for all your employees, Mr. President?" Gibbs asked.

"You just don't waste good talent." The President replied. "Isn't that one of your professional and personal rules for life?" Gibbs nodded. "She's that good, Special Agent Gibbs."

Jethro smiled with pride, realizing how indispensable Suzanne was to the President of the United States! He nodded in agreement.

"Just talk with Suzanne about the offer, be supportive." He extended the hand for another handshake. Gibbs obliged, gripping with equal strength. "That's all I'm asking—as one man to another. I've been there."

Jethro left the Oval Office, wondering how to adjust with changing times but hold onto unyielding principle. The quote from former President Jimmy Carter was his wife's favorite, the one that sat on her desk. The President, not much younger than him, Jethro thought, had experienced the same mindset. Both men were reared at the frenzy paced Women's Movement decades ago and had traditionalist ideals. Their wives, products from the very same era, demonstrated the catchphrase, 'A Woman's place is at home...and the Senate.' How could women accomplish both, Jethro wondered. Shannon enjoyed her role as mother and wife. She never yearned for more, or so it seemed with Jethro. Maybe he didn't listen to wants and needs. Jethro arrived home from the meeting, ready to discuss _her_ career.

Suzanne ran a few errands before arriving home. Jethro heard her car in the driveway. He immediately opened the front door and met his wife at the car door. Struggling to get solid footing, Jethro reached for her hand.

"You can't drive the Karmann Ghia once the kids are born." Gibbs chuckled.

"With my belly growing week by week, I'm struggling to drive it now." Suzanne commented, grunted, and reached for the groceries in the back. "But I'll be dammed if I drive a minivan!"

"What about…an SUV?" Jethro suggested, taking the bags from Suzanne.

"Thank you." Suzanne walked into the house, holding the door. "If it is a Jeep…"

"We'll take a look over the weekend?" Jethro asked, placed the bags onto the kitchen counter. Suzanne stroked Fred's back, acknowledging his presence. "I think now is the time."

"This is what my life has become…" Suzanne mumbled as she slipped off her shoes, plopped on the couch, Fred jumping beside her. "I'm buying an SUV, driving a car with a diaper bag, two car seats, and a dog in the rear seats…next, I'll be driving to soccer practices, piano recitals."

Gibbs chuckled. "What about your career?"

"What about it? You've made it known you want a stay-at-home wife and mother."

"Maybe…" Jethro joined her on the couch, his arm around her shoulder. "I want my wife to be happy. I don't think staying at home would make her happy."

"I love working for the President." Suzanne admitted. "But not as much as I love you." She rested her head on Jethro's shoulder. He kissed the top of her head, thinking to himself how they could reach an amicable decision.


	10. Second Chances (Edited)

Jackson Gibbs arrived the following week to spend an undetermined, welcomed stay with Suzanne and Jethro. He insisted to sleep on the downstairs couch, citing that his knees "had some days better than others."

"Besides, I could be more of assistance downstairs than upstairs." Jack commented. He had the opportunity to hear the interaction between husband and wife, often mediating.

_ "Stop watching the news."_ Jethro chided Suzanne, who was sitting inside her office watching the political network. He clicked off her office television.

"You're on maternity leave."

_"Oh, come on, Jethro!"_ She responded. _"You expect me to watch 'Barney, perhaps Ni Hao, Kai-lan?'"_

Jack chuckled, shook his head. Their whispers were audible. Jethro walked downstairs.

"Dad, please make sure Suzanne doesn't…"

"I don't watch ZNN, carry anything heavy, do housework, run errands…" Suzanne groaned as she climbed down the steps. Her steps were slower, breathing slightly heavier, labored. "Basically, I'm supposed to sit here, do absolutely nothing."

"You can finish your afghan…" Jethro suggested.

"Honey, this is ridiculous…" She held to the banister, standing on the last step. "I'm not due until July 30th. That's 4 weeks away."

"You're almost 8 months. The doctor said last week _any time_." He gave Suzanne a peck on her lips.

"Why take chances?"

"Jethro…"

"Take it easy. Eat, drink water, and light exercise." Jethro suggested.

"How about stop calling me every hour!" Suzanne responded, smiled.

"You four stay out of trouble…" Jethro opened, closed the front door. He used the key to dead-bolt the front door.

"Arr…" she groaned, walked into the kitchen. Jack followed.

"I swear he's driving me crazy!" She reached for the decaffeinated tea in the cabinet, prepared her cup while talking to her father in law. Suzanne sat down at the table. Jack joined her with his cup of coffee.

"His intentions are well-meaning." Jack said. "He missed Kelly's birth; he was in Panama." He sipped on the coffee, continued.

"Shannon stayed with her folks in Stillwater. We all waited with anticipation."

"You were there?" Suzanne asked, sipping her tea.

Jack nodded. "I was there, taking pictures with my old Polaroid, the envelope already addressed to Jethro, ready to go. He wanted to be there…when she was born, when she was killed." Jack reached into his wallet, showed Suzanne the faded, well worn picture of a newborn baby, his first granddaughter. "Jethro has the same copy."

Suzanne understood. With eyes closed, she began to understand why Jethro was so protective.

"All of this, my dear, is from your own playbook—adjust to changing times but hold onto unchanging principles? Sounds familiar?"

Suzanne nodded. "Parenting is a crash course; no book can prepare you for it. It changes with each child." Jackson kissed her forehead tenderly.

"You think about that whenever you get upset with Jethro."

* * *

The remaining three weeks had been restless ones for the Gibbs'. Suzanne was more restless, struggling to find a comfortable position for sleep. Suzanne couldn't sleep on either her stomach or side during the third trimester. She struggled to independently get out of bed, which awakened Jethro from a sound sleep. For the second time in a week, the kicks—more like stomps, Suzanne thought—were felt by Jethro. The doctor informed the couple a week before she was 'lightening,' meaning the babies were making their way to the birth canal.

"Suz?" Gibbs whispered.

"That's it. I'm sleeping in the recliner…" Suzanne sighed, sleepily groaned. "They've been stomping almost all night." She grabbed a quilt and a pillow, falling fast asleep in the worn chair. The elevation worked, making it easier for her to both stand and sit. For three nights, she peacefully slept on the recliner. Jack was on the couch. Fred followed Suzanne, stayed by her side.

It was a Thursday night, raining and raining heavily. It was after midnight when Suzanne continually waddled to the restroom.

"I swear! I've been going, and going, and going…" She whispered to herself. Fred sat beside the door, waiting for her to emerge out. A week beforehand, her pelvis felt heavier. Usually, she stopped but the stream continued unusually longer. Fred consistently barked. Instinctively, he ran upstairs and pawed Jethro from a deep sleep, barking and barking.

He rushed out of bed, wearing sweat clothes. Jack was awakened by Fred's barks. He too was dressed and ready to accompany the couple.

"This is it?" Jethro asked.

"It's show time." Jack answered. The two helped Suzanne from the bathroom, out of the house and into the car. She selected a brown Jeep Cherokee. It was plain—no personalized license plates, no decals. The intent was for a vehicle to blend into the Metro DC traffic, a safe mode of transportation for mother and children. They packed the bag weeks before, which sat in the backseat.

"Go, Jethro." Jack ordered. "I'll be along in a bit."

Jethro assisted Suzanne into the car while Jack reached and pecked one button on his cellphone. In a hurried pace, Jethro pulled out the jeep and headed to the hospital.

"She's in labor." Jack's call was to Susan, who stayed at Suzanne's home. "I'll wait for you at the house." Immediately, he dialed a second number—MTAC director Leon Vance.

"Director, Jethro is on-route to the hospital."

Jethro was about to receive a gift from God, to witness the birth of his children.

* * *

Director Vance called the team, who all met at Georgetown University Hospital. It was after 2 in the morning. All agreed they were not leaving until they receive news. Hours passed. Jack periodically emerged from the delivery room, simply saying 'not yet.' The last update was at 6 am. Tony and Director Vance left to oversee daily operations but returned in the afternoon. The others sat in the waiting room. Tim left for coffee runs in the morning. Abby walked to the cafeteria for nourishment. It was after 5 that afternoon. The entire team reassembled, waiting in anticipation. Jack emerged from the double-doors, wide smile and glimmer in his eyes. Dressed in hospital attire, he greeted the MTAC team.

"Suzanne's fine—just in shock." The team looked puzzled, looking at one another, wondering why Jack rambled about her weight gain.

"It seems that my daughter in law quite a bit of weight during her pregnancy. When they finally weighed the children—which weighed over 5 each, they calculated she was okay for having **three** children."

"Triplets!?" Tim's eyes opened in disbelief.

"Folks, I have two granddaughters **and** a grandson." Beaming with pride, he carried four photographs from his old school instamatic camera.

"Pay up, Tony!" Tim exclaimed.

"This is Jennifer Shannon Gibbs." Jack displayed picture one. "That's my oldest by 8 minutes, weighing 5 lbs."

"She looks exactly like Suzanne!" Abby commented. "Look at those big brown eyes!"

"They named her Jennifer." Tony whispered.

"And this is her little sister, Jacqueline Susan." Jack displayed picture two. Vance was the first to see little Jacqueline's picture.

"Suzanne thought the world of Jackie. So did my son." Jack shared with the director. "She's the youngest but the heaviest—5 lbs, 5 oz!"

"Beautiful smile." Vance chuckled softly. "Look at her little chubby cheeks and full head of hair! It explains the heartburn she had!"

"And this…" Jack placed his arm around Ducky, handing him the last picture. "This is our boy, Jackson Donald." Ducky smiled. "He was hiding between the girls—4 lbs, 14 oz."

"I think we did well, old man!" Jack shook Ducky's hand.

"He resembles Jethro." Ducky studied the picture.

"Jethro had that same expression!" Jack laughed.

"Boss got a chance to see his children come into the world." Tony smiled. The others nodded in agreement. "He didn't want to miss a thing."

"Jack…Jenny and Kelly." Jack clarified the way the kids' names. "Jack surprised us all! They need an extra car seat."

"I'm going to get one for the old man." Ducky smiled. "Besides, I think the family needs its rest."

"I should think so!"

All exchanged pleasantries, leaving the medical center. As they prepared to leave, the nurses rolled Jack and Jennifer into the window. Jethro was in the newborn room, wearing the dreary green hospital clothing, holding Kelly. He held her little hand, helping it wave to the NCIS family.

"Say hi, Kelly." He whispered. "Say, hi, Kelly!" He smiled with pride.


	11. First Words

**"Thank you, God, for giving me such a gift: two healthy little girls...and my healthy little boy. Thank you for this second chance."**

Jethro felt blessed. He realized his blessings. Two years ago, he asked a very shy girl about her perfume. He fell in love and envisioned a life with the girl from his dreams, Suzanne. He courted and married, even learned a few months into their young marriage she was pregnant. Finally, Jethro had a family. There were four individuals who cared for his well-being, who depended on him. Most of all, those three new individuals brought additional comfort to a conflicted soul. Suzanne was responsible for believing, for keeping faith.

In quietness, with his three children, he counted his blessings, praising the Heavens above in soft whisper. The staff had the bassinets in the room with Mommy. Suzanne was napping, with Jack cradled in her bosom. She remained attached to monitors. His focus was on the daughters.

_"You know, I'm your daddy, the first man in your life that loves you." _A tear formed in his eye._ "I named you two after some women I loved and admired—Shannon, Kelly, Jackie, and Anne—well, Susan—after your grandmas Susan and my mother Ann." _

A moment passed. He was simply speechless, watching Suzanne. The monitors beeped steadily.

_"That's your mommy, girls, with your brother Jack. Isn't she pretty?"_ The girls yawned, Jethro smiled, chuckled. _"She's smart too. Right now, the doctor wants to make sure she's okay. She had a rough time carrying you, delivering you." _ All seemed perfectly fine during doctor visits. The last exam the doctor indicated the girls were positioned. Suzanne needed a cesarean section.

Jethro continued with his talk in a low whisper. _"I'm hoping she'll stay home with you three, but…" _He watched Suzanne lovingly._ "But your mommy's a free spirit. Her work is important, too. She works for the President. That's right! That doesn't mean work will become more important than you kids. She wants you two to see an example of a working mother. Don't you ever, ever, forget that she loves you and wants only the best for you three."_

Jackson entered the room quietly, standing and observing the moment. Jethro placed the girls in the bassinets, kissed them gently on their foreheads and held Jack. Suzanne mumbled a bit, thinking it was the nurse checking on Jack. She drifted off to sleep.

Little Jack's eyes opened and seemed to be focused on his new dad.

_"Jack, my man...you were a complete surprise to us all! We're going to have to get another crib, another car seat…"_ Jethro sat in the chair and continued his first man-to-man talk. _"As a man, you're required to learn the rules, the rules to protect Jenny and Kelly from men like your uncle Tony DiNozzo." _

Jackson chuckled in the background. The elder Gibbs continued watching from the sideline.

_"The only rule you need to know right now is I'm going to be tough on you, just like your Grandpa Jackson was on me. He taught me how to become a man. I'm going to be tough on you when you need it, and say I love you, I'm proud of you when you need it. Right now, I want you to know I love you very, very much, son." He tenderly kissed the baby's forehead. _

Jackson the elder smiled at Jethro.

"Ducky bought a blue car seat for Jack." He announced. "We put it into the car…correctly. Leon double-checked us old men."

"Can you believe Suzanne had **_another_** baby?" Jethro's voice lowered to a silent whisper. "They couldn't see him in the sonograms. Dad, I have **three **children." Jethro chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief.

"It looks like we have work to do, Son, for Jack." Jack informed Jethro. "He can't share a room with two girls forever. It looks like we need to add another room onto the house. I figure we can make another room in the attic, use that as a guest room until the kids are old enough."

"You're gonna help me?"

"Of course!" Jackson replied. "I'm sticking around—you're gonna need all the help you can get." Jackson was cradled in his grandfather's arms. His hands were moving.

"Hello, Jack." Jackson chuckled, which made Jethro chuckle.

The younger placed his arm around his dad's shoulder. They absorbed it all—Kelly, Jenny and Jack. Jethro was a happily married father of three; Jack was a grandfather once again.

"Thank you for naming him Jackson."

"That was Suzanne's idea before we knew we had twins, even had girls." Jethro replied. "She has a nephew named after her father—Solomon. She figured we need another Jackson Gibbs in the world." Jack passed his grandson back to Jethro.

"Are you happy now?" Jackson cupped his hands around Jethro's face, bringing it closer to his. "We have another man to raise…together. This time, we're older and wiser. He'll learn from our examples."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Dad."

* * *

Jethro managed to catch a few hours of sleep. He showered, changed and returned to the medical center the following morning. Suzanne pulled night duty, meaning she fed and changed the children on shift rotation with help from the nurses. Her blood pressure spiked during and after delivery, prompting doctors to keep an eye on her physical well-being.

"You're going to have your hands full, Special Agent Gibbs." The nurse shared as Jethro glanced into the window. "Three newborns?!"

"I know." Jethro replied. "My father and my mother in law have volunteered."

"She will need the extra set of hands for a while—first time mother and all…Well, your wife seems to be holding her own right now." The nurse continued as the two walked to her suite, glancing at the charts.

"Mrs. Gibbs was feeding the children at 3 o'clock. She talked the entire time, engaging them all."

"You know she deals with babies all the time, working for the White House…" Jethro muttered. "It doesn't surprise me."

The suite was filled with flowers and balloons. Suzanne was sleeping. The monitoring devices remained on.

"Good morning, Mommy."

Suzanne reached for her glasses, chuckled when she saw Jethro holding a cup of coffee.

"Good Morning, Honey."

"You can drink much as you want now." Jethro passed the coffee to Suzanne.

"How are the kids?"

"Good." Suzanne sipped slowly, enjoying the warm beverage. "Jenny and Jackson had low birth weight, which is typical for trips. Jackson is jaundiced, typical for newborns. Jenny is on cortisone to develop her lungs. They want to continue monitoring the two in NICU."

She sat upward slowly. "Miss Jacqueline on the other hand, weighed a little more. She is coming home with us in a few days."

"And how are you?"

"Not bad for a mother of three." Suzanne yawned. The monitors beeped steadily. Jethro's facial expression showed concern, fear. Suzanne touched his hand, squeezed for reassurance, and smiled.

"The blood pressure is lowering, meaning it was pregnancy-related."

Jethro reached into his pocket, passed along a package to Suzanne. With surprise, she opened and saw a charm bracelet with four distinctive charms. The first was a heart with small engraving—10/15. The second was also a heart with baby feet. The third was a small "Marine Wife" charm.

"Your first mother's day present." Jethro fastened the bracelet onto Suzanne's right wrist.

"I was thinking…" Suzanne finished her coffee. "Kelly is the big sister. Jacqueline is the little sister. What about "Linn" for Jacqueline?"

"Sounds good to me…" Jethro gently kissed Suzanne's forehead. She remembered the tremendous love Jethro carried for his oldest daughter. No one could ever replace that father-daughter bond. "Linn is a great name."


	12. Uncertainty

He owed the happiness to his first true loves—wife Shannon and daughter Kelly. They masterminded the new life on Earth. Coincidences, he thought? Those two intervened through dream, through intertwining individual but collectively identical personalities to meet.

Jethro Gibbs' life changed in a two year period. His first thought was scripture—First Corinthians 13 about love. _'Faith, hope and love remain—these three things—and the greatest of these is love.'_ He all but gave up on love. His point-of-view pertaining to love changed, altered as faith showed him a life with the captivating, attention-grabbing Suzanne McNamara. Seldom did Jethro discuss religion or other facets in his personal life. Suzanne's faith was unwavering, unquestioning and unyielding. With Suzanne, he was able to express his feelings…to an extent. She captured his heart, so much that he wanted to remarry. He could not imagine a life without the lady. The blessing poured! Jethro became a father!

It was raining and approximately six weeks since the births. Jethro was occupied with fatherhood, so he willingly allowed Tony to remain in charge. He lovingly crafted alphabets in his workshop. It was a quick project, a much needed addition to the nursery. Jethro affixed the letters on the wall, spelling out Jennifer, Jacqueline and Jackson. Lynn was home, peacefully sleeping in the bassinet. Suzanne and her mother spent time at the NICU unit, visiting the two and seeking advice from medical professionals.

_"She's beautiful."_

First, he heard the voice. His attention was at the wall, admiring his jigsaw arrangement for Jacqueline. The voice was familiar—not Suzanne's, Susan, or Abby.

"Shannon?"

Shannon revisited. Jethro questioned his sanity whenever her spirit appeared.

"Hello, Jethro." She held Jacqueline in her arms, stroking her thick, curly dark brown hair.

"You know, I think Linn looks more like Suzanne than Jenny."

"She is beautiful." Jethro smiled, with a single tear on his face. "Jacqueline has my fighting spirit."

Shannon nodded. She continued ticking Jacqueline, Linn as Suzanne and Jethro nicknamed the youngest, watching the chubby newborn giggle and coo in enjoyment.

"Remember when Kelly asked Santa for another brother or sister for Christmas?"

"Well, now she has three of them…" Jethro answered. "…And a stepmother."

"Someone I admire." Shannon replied. "I'd trust Susie with Kelly…more than anyone."

"I'm nervous, Shannon." He backed away from the bassinet, sighed. "What if I…"

"It's all going to work out, Jethro." Shannon looked into Jethro's eyes. "Jackson and Jennifer will be fine and home soon with their baby sister. I look forward to meeting them."

"I'm too old for this, Shan." Jethro whispered. "Most men my age are _grandfathers_, not fathers…to newborns." Linn settled from the excitement and fell asleep.

"You're not too old for this second chance." Shannon convinced. "You were a good father to Kelly, Jethro. You'll be a greater dad to these three." She kissed Jethro on the cheek, embraced him tenderly.

His cellphone chirped. The number that appeared was the University Hospital, which he knew was Suzanne. Jethro turned towards the window, noticing the rain tapering off.

"Jennifer has responded to the cortisone treatments well enough to come home in two days!" Susan shared with Jethro. "Suzanne is feeding her and checking on Jackson."

"Fantastic!" His smile was wide.

When he turned around to share the news with Shannon, she left.

In the next 48 hours, the Gibbs would have three newborns to care for at once! Jethro was up for the task.


End file.
